leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Xayah/Quotes
Champion Select ;Pick * ;Ban * Upon Starting a Game * * * * * * * * ;Upon Starting a Game with * ** Xayah: "Stick to the plan." *** Rakan: "We have a plan?" **** Xayah: "We always have a plan." ***** Rakan: "Huh. Really?" * ** Rakan: "I know what'll make you feel better... " *** Xayah and Rakan: "Murdering everyone!" * ** Xayah: "You... have a plan?" *** Rakan: "Yeah! I'll go on instinct!" **** Xayah: "That's the opposite of a plan." * ** Xayah: "It has to be done." *** Rakan: "Be safe." **** Xayah: "Like you can talk." * ** Rakan: "They always go wrong." *** Xayah: "They don't '''always' go wrong."'' **** Rakan: "Mostly?" ***** Xayah: "They '''mostly' go wrong."'' ****** Rakan: "That's why I'm here." * ** Xayah: "Are you pretending to be dumb?" *** Rakan: "Well, I mean... I don't have to remember the plan if you do." * ** Xayah: "Soon, baby. Slow down." Attacking * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;While an Allied is Nearby * ** Rakan: "I can't hear you over all the fun I'm having!" * ** Xayah: "It's the same fight!" * ** Rakan: "Doing it!" * ** Rakan: "Even me?" *** Xayah: "Not you, baby." * ** Xayah: "Only if we want to have fun." * ** Xayah: "One of them!" *** Rakan: "Ah." * ** Rakan: "Good times!" * ** Rakan: " Be my guest, miella!" * * ** Xayah: "I couldn't miss it!" * ** Rakan: "They'll never forget." * ** Rakan: "Happily." * ** Xayah: "You know I do!" * ** Xayah: "It is now!" * ** Xayah: "I can think of something." * ** Xayah: "Can we talk about this later?" *** Rakan: "But... but... food!" * ** Rakan: "Eyes on the prize, baby." * ** Xayah: "Rakan is very enthusiastic." * ** Xayah: "I adore your energy." * ** Xayah: "Not a single one." * ** Rakan: "Can't! Punching!" * * * ** Rakan: "Too long." * ** Xayah: "Bunch of weirdos." * ** Xayah: "All of them!" Movement * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;While an Allied is Nearby * ** Xayah: "Yeah?" *** Rakan: "You sexy." * ** Rakan: "That shouldn't be a problem." * ** Xayah: "I'm fine." *** Rakan: "You're pushing yourself too hard." **** Xayah: "It has to be done." * ** Xayah: "You forgot the plan." *** Rakan: "No, I... yeah. Hey, have you seen this cape?" * ** Rakan: "Yeah?" *** Xayah: "I'd like to go there again." **** Rakan: "Well, try not to die then." * ** Xayah: "Yes?" *** Rakan: "Pay attention to me." * ** Rakan: "Back there?" *** Xayah: "Yes." **** Rakan: "I wasn't. I never think. Ugh... thinking." * ** Xayah: "They're too busy building things." *** Rakan: "Why?" **** Xayah: "Because... they're afraid." * ** Xayah: "For what?" *** Rakan: "Not saying 'I told you so.'" * ** Rakan: "What was?" *** Xayah: "Good answer." * ** Xayah: "Ask me again tomorrow." *** Rakan: "I always do." * ** Xayah: "Not now!" *** Rakan: "Love is so cruel!" * ** Xayah: "Another road, another horizon." *** Rakan: "Hm. Good." * ** Xayah: "We can do this." *** Rakan: "Hey, I know that." * ** Xayah: "What we have is greater than some human word." * ** Xayah: "It's lovely." *** Rakan: "Not as beautiful as you." * ** Xayah: "Ugh, what's with the accent?" *** Rakan: "I'm... trying something new. Do you like it?" **** Xayah: "No. No, I do not." * ** Rakan: "Hubba hubba." *** Xayah: "No, that's not whistling." * ** Rakan: "No! I want to!" *** Xayah: "You're only here because of me." **** Rakan: "... nah. Freedom fighting is a good look for me." * ** Xayah: "Shoes." *** Rakan: "I need shoes. Red ones. I need them '''so' bad."'' * ** Xayah: "Yes... but say it anyway." *** Rakan: "I love you." * ** Xayah: "'cause then... I wouldn't get to hear you ask." * ** Xayah: "We must keep moving." *** Rakan: "Aw... " * ** Xayah: "Think, or know?" *** Rakan: "I... '''know' we got a problem?"'' * ** Rakan: "You gotta rest, honey." *** Xayah: "Everyone is depending on me." **** Rakan: "Everyone can wait." * ** Xayah: "I would... burn this world to the ground and build a castle from the ashes, where I would live alone forever." *** Rakan: "Aw... that's sweet." * ** Rakan: "Okay. I'll get more." * ** Rakan: "Wherever our hearts desire." * ** Xayah: "More than yesterday, less than tomorrow." * ** Rakan: "Every day of my life." * ** Rakan: "No. I'm the lucky one." * ** Rakan: "I'm fine with that." *** Xayah: "Me too." * ** ''Xayah replies in Vastayan. *** Xayah and Rakan laugh. * ** Rakan: "We won't get separated." *** Xayah: "You're already wandering off." **** Rakan: "No, I'm not! ... only a little." * ** Xayah: "Why, thank you, darling." *** Rakan: "Yes. I was... definitely talking about you, honey." * ** Rakan: "If anybody's gonna' die first, it's gonna' be me. I can't see you die. Also, black is a '''terrible' color on me."'' ;While an Allied is Distant * ** Rakan: "Baby, I don't do safe!" * ** Rakan: "Oh, this is all so intense!" * ** Xayah: "With what?" *** Rakan: "Just generally! I'm amazing!" * ** Rakan: "I can't die looking this good!" * ** Xayah: "A nice dinner?" *** Rakan: "Chocolate!" **** Xayah: "That's not what---" ***** Rakan: "We're eating chocolate!" * ** Rakan: "Nope, but let's do it!" * ** Xayah: "Really? What is it?" *** Rakan: "I'm not going to tell you. That's the really cunning bit!" * ** Xayah: "Yeah, so?" *** Rakan: "It's kinda hot!" * ** Xayah: "Show them the dance." * ** Xayah: "I'm a little busy!" *** Rakan: "That's very upsetting!" * ** Rakan: "Try not to die?" *** Xayah: "Close enough." * ** Xayah: "Yeah, gross." * ** Xayah: "I saw you. Everyone can see you." *** Rakan: "Yeah! That's what I like!" * ** Xayah: "You want to start it off?" *** Rakan: "Let's start it off!" * ** Xayah: "Really, darling?" *** Rakan: "Yeah, I'm the best." * ** Xayah: "Now's not the time, darling." *** Rakan: "It's always the time!" * ** Xayah: "Hi." * ** Xayah: "Are you?" *** Rakan: "I was, I--- I will." * ** Xayah: "Until we are free. Until magic is free." *** Rakan: "Is that after lunch?" * ** Rakan: "Uh... yes?" *** Xayah: "I'll take that as a no." * ** Xayah: "We'll still be alive!" * ** Rakan: "I am not a piece of meat." * ** Xayah: "You used the secret call! Is everything alright?" *** Rakan: "We have a secret call? I just like that sound! Caw caw!" * ** Rakan: "No-one can control me!" *** Xayah: "That's right, babe." * ** Rakan: "Ha! When don't I?" * ** Xayah: "I would never be whole again." * ** Xayah: "The best." * ** Xayah: "There's a surprise." * ** Xayah: "Will you?" *** Rakan: "Who can know these things?" **** Xayah: "You! You can know these things!" * ** Rakan: "I know." Joke : Xayah tries to fly but falls to the ground. * ;Upon an Enemy Champion Joking Nearby * * * * * * Taunt * * * * * * * * * ;Taunting an Allied * ** Xayah: "Nice to unmeet you." * ** Xayah: "Why now?" *** Rakan: "Give them a pretty last image." ;Taunting an Allied Champion (except ) * * * * * * * ;Taunting an Enemy Champion * * ;Taunting an Enemy Yordle * * * ;Taunting an Enemy * * ;Taunting an Enemy * ;Taunting an Enemy * ;Taunting an Enemy * ;Taunting an Enemy * ;Taunting an Enemy * ;Taunting an Enemy * ;Taunting an Enemy * ;Taunting an Enemy * ;Taunting an Enemy * ;Taunting an Enemy * ;Taunting an Enemy * ;Taunting an Enemy * ;Taunting an Enemy * ;Taunting an Enemy * ;Taunting an Enemy * ;Taunting an Enemy * ;Taunting an Enemy * ;Upon an Enemy Champion Taunting Nearby * * * * * ;Upon an Enemy Champion Taunting Nearby with * ** Rakan: "At what?" * ** Rakan: "Can we leave now?" Dance * * * * * * Laugh * * * * Upon Casting * * * * * * * * * * * * * Upon Being Healed by or Shielded by * ** Xayah: "Better now." * ** Xayah: "Thanks, babe." * ** ''Xayah blows a kiss. * ** Xayah: "Thank you." * ** Rakan: "Any time!" * * ** Xayah: "Appreciated!" * ** Rakan: "Always." Upon Casting * Upon Buying an Item * * * * * * * * * * Upon Killing a Minion * * * * * * * Upon Killing an Enemy Champion * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Upon Killing an Enemy Champion Near an Allied * ** Xayah: "Ah, it was nothing." * ** Xayah: "No. That was me." *** Rakan: "Who's counting?" **** Xayah: "Me. I'm counting." * ** Xayah: "Couldn't have done it without you, mieli." * ** Xayah: "Well. I'll have to do it more often, then." * ** Xayah: "Probably, but there are two of us." * ** Xayah: "I love killing for you." *** Rakan: "Let's make out." * ** Xayah: "Rakan, let's not gloat. Much." * ** Xayah: "They deserved it." * ** Xayah: "They aren't made like us." *** Rakan: "Pity." * ** Rakan: "Isn't a Vastayan farewell when you say, "ouulavaash?" *** Xayah: "I was trying to have a moment, Rakan." * ** Xayah: "Nice job, babe." * ** Xayah: "Only you can, Rakan." ;Killing an Enemy * ;Killing an Enemy * * * * * * * * ;Killing an Enemy * ;Killing an Enemy * ;Upon Scoring a Pentakill * * * * * * Upon Idling Near an Allied * * * * ** Xayah: "Oh, here we go again. Mhm. Mister Scatman, uh huh. ... oh, he's got me going now... " *** Rakan: "Sing it with me, baby." **** Xayah: "I don't know the words." * Upon Destroying a Turret * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Upon an Allied Pinging... ;'Assist me' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;'Danger' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;'Enemy Missing' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;'On my Way' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Upon Placing a Ward * * * * * * * * * * ;Upon Destroying an Enemy Ward * * * * * * Upon Casting * * * ;Upon An Allied Casting Nearby * * * * * * Upon Death * * * * * * ;Upon Respawning * * * * *